Grimmjow's Metamorphisis
by nathanielmorgan93
Summary: After being beaten by Ichigo, Grimmjow finds himself descended back to the level of adjucha's find out how he deals with this new chapter of his life... For all those out there wondering WTF happened to Grimmjow? My first story just trying to see if anyone really likes my stories so PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"...Where am I?..." muttered Grimmjow. Grimmjow then tries to stands but falls on his side. "Aggh! Damn...It..." he lifts up his arm to inspect his wounds from his battle with Ichigo, he see's a paw "What the Hell!" he tries to stand again and shakily stands but not on two legs but four. "Ah...Damn it!" he finally starts understanding he has been brought back down to adjucha level. "No, how the hell did this happen...Shit!" Hey maybe I can trick the strawberry into helping me back up to vasto lorde then I'll train, so I can kill em'! Grimmjow then start's to slowly grin as he thinks about his plan. While Ichigo has shiver up his spine then starts to think about hueco mundo and his battle with Ulquiorra while not knowing that an old enemy is on the horizon.

*Back to Grimmjow* while Grimmjow now knows he's Adjucha It's time to see what abilities he still processes...especially since he's starting to get hungry...he starts smelling for anything nearby and then smells a menos grande band of three and a bigger band of fellow Adjucha's and now he decides...it's time to **HUNT**! He sprints faster than when he was originally at Adjucha's level _**"so**_** I'm**_** a stronger version of my former self"**_He breaks out another bloodlust look to show how much he's enjoying the feel of the hunt. He then leaps up and bites half of a Menos Grande's neck, then as blood starts spraying he loses it and goes completly on instinct then in 5 seconds flat he enjoying the last chunk of Menos then he growls and the ferocity of his growl is enough to send chills down the back of every hollow near enough to hear...too bad the band of Adjucha's don't now that the Espada of destruction is lookin to satify his bloodlust for destruction and his hunger for their souls he's running purely for the souls he's yearning to devour now.

There's one really skinny looking one with two bodybuilder type on his sides then there's two women one looks like a bird then the other looks like a fox then last, just a plain looking one. Grimmjow shouts to them almost as a growl "You could give up easily and slit your own throats or you can try to fight and give me a little entertainment before you die!" Then the buff one on the right shouted back with arrogance that can only be brought down the hard way..."Look at the pretty little kitty are you gonna scratch me?"Then started to laugh "Hahaha." "MUDO!" shouted the skinny one, "Don't you know who that is...?" Mudo then replied "What? He doesn't look special to me." "He's..."

Then out of nowhere everyone went silent as a mist of blood splattered all over Mudo and the skinny one known as Flaco. Because when they looked behind them they saw the one Adjucha who was originally on the left from his right shoulder to his left lowest rib gone diagonally bit off by Grimmjow. Then Flaco fell on his butt and slowly started scooting away whispeing to himself to himself out of sheer terror over and over again"...Grimmjow...Jeagerjaques...Grimmjow...Jeagerjaques...Grimmjow...Jeagerjaques" Then Mudo clenched his fists together over his head and tried to bash Grimmjow's head but it was too late because Grimmjow shimmered out of sight and appeared behind him and then his arms fell off to the ground and now he was spraying blood on the sand, the bird like one tried to escape to the air but Grimmjow jumped up and bit clean through her neck and then ate her in a few bites same with the fox-like one who tried to run-away and the plain looking one started running and sreaming as loud as he can "HELP!...HELP!...HELP!..."before his blood too was running down Grimmjow's fangs. He then finished off Mudo...then he slowly and so quietly taking his time walked over to Flaco who was still muttering his name Which Grimmjow past right up because a Hollow who losses his mind is not worth eating...and then he spotted a cave which he decided would suffice for shelter during that night.

(Hey all I'm asking for is three-five reviews for me to move on to the 2nd chapter so just leave what you think and I'll try to become a better writer after all this is only my first fanfic that is what i used to say but the best person ever Ulquihimefan1 is a follower and she'll be my motivation! lol so y'know what 5 reviews = i'll be working on chap. 2!)


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow wakes up from what seems like a good rest considering he's now been brought back down to adjuchas level. He stands up and yawns, and starts stretching warming up his muscles. "Now...what shall I do to keep myself entertained, well i would usually spar with yammy but he's long gone now..." Then he groans out of sheer boredom. "Man...Fuck this stuff sucks..." He hears a battle going on in the distance.

"**NOW ****THAT**** SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" **He starts sprinting to the place of battle, he sees a band of 10 menos grande, fighting 7 vasto lorde, fighting 2 adjuchas. He growls announcing his presence, the Adjuchas immediatly reconize him, only 1 of the vasto lordes know him, and then starts telling the rest of his band who he is, then the 1 who told starts sweating, 3 starts backing a way, 2 just freeze in place, 1 faints but still has consiousness and knows there's little to know hope. Then the Menos sense his spiritual energy and all start charging up they're strongest cero, Grimmjow vanishes...the 1 who fainted has his head bit off, 1 of the Adjuchas starts running for his life his legs get bitten off. Grimmjow stops behind 3 Menos grandes, and charges up a cero that wipes away all but their feet. Then he vanishes againg then the Adjuchas who didn't get his arms bit which are like swords dices up the rest off the Menos Grandes, and the 3 who went from backing away to ful out running. Then Grimmjow kills the 1 who was sweating, and vanishes right in front of the last hollow standing. "What's your name?" Grimmjow asks, he stutters back "E...Eta...Etan" . Grimmjow then replies "Why did you kill the other hollows?", "I thought maybe I could become a part of your fraccione if I proved myself worthy enough." Says Etan, "Heh...is that so?" Grimmjow laughs. "Yes sir" "Fine come with me but know this you will prove yourself to me." Grimmjow tells him "Yes sir".

They walk over to the leg-less adjucha, "Who was he to you?" asks Grimmjow. "He was a good friend" . "Then why did you sell him out?" "Because your my king I've heard of you and worshipped you like a god." "Heh...Good answer." replied Grimmjow "But now...kill him..." "Yes sir." Then with no hesitation he beheaded his good friend."Now how many hollows have you eaten?" asked Grimmjow. Then mentally counting he told Grimmjow "567, sir" "Good i don't have a weak one then...well roung up the bodies on top of this corpse for my breakfast." Grimmjow ordered him.

*After Grimmjow's breakfast*

"Man, I'm stuffed...So where did you and your friend live?" asked Grimmjow. "We lived in a nearby cave, sire." "Well lead the way then." "Yes, sir" replied Etan. Etan then led the way to Tier Harribel's old hide out. "Ha-ha, your in 1 of the old espada's hide-out, Etan!" laughed Grimmjow. "What? Really? wow...well ya this is home sweet home sire...you like it?" asked Etan. "Ya it's all right" replied Grimmjow. "Let's go hunting after a nap you watch til then wake me up and be extra paranoid for safety." "Yes sire" replied Etan.

"Sire! Wake up there's 16 adjuchas outside challenging you!" "No Yammy, go spar with someone else...damnit..." replied Grimmjow in a snore. Etan then sweat dropped, "Sire!" "**WHAT!"** shouted Grimmjow. "There's a band of adjuchas outside challenging you." "What time is it?" asked Grimmjow in a uninterested tone. "The suns at it's peak sire." **_LUNCH TIME_ **Grimmjow thought to himself. "Well let's get to it...oh how many do you want Etan?" Grimmjow asked "Well considering I'm your first recruit I need the practice how about six or seven, Sire?" replied Etan " Eight'll do Etan" Ordered Grimmjow. "Any strategy sir?" "Stay out of my way..." Grimmjow grinned, flexed his muscles, and dissappeared he then re-appeared behind the furthest one from there hideout..and sinked his teeth into him, Etan appeared by decapitating two of them at the same time, Grimmjow started running circles around seven literally...then one of their legs dissappeared cut so clean as if a laser did the wound. Etan sank his arm shoulder deep into one and began using his body as a shield as he cut and slice at three others.."Ha! The stupid fool missed!" Then a single drop of blood started to drip from his blade by the time it hit the sand they were ripped to shreds as if they were paper instead of hollows, Grimmjow was still torturing his last one three had only an arm left,four were almost dead but had one or two limbs left, and the last one was shaking out of exaustion breathing so hard as if he only had one bad lung instead of two god ones. "I...won't...get...eaten by you..." said the hard breathing one. "Oh, ho, ho is that right?" teased Grimmjow. "Then the hard breathing one devoured what was left of his allies even before Etan got to play with his last hollow. "Etan then jumped on top of the hideout to watch the show. "Why did you do that?" wondered Grimmjow. "Because...it was an honorable way to die helping me to live another day." "Oh, so then I assume your the leader polly?" Grimmjow said this because he was a hawk hollow. "The name's Halcon and yes I was their leader, I we only came because I thought you would be hurt..." "Well let me give you a choice, I'm starting a fraccion...so join with me...or die with them...


End file.
